


The Traitor

by wellactually



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character, Characters of color, Dialogue Heavy, Female Characters, Gen, Hispanic Character, Minor Violence, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Violence, Screenplay/Script Format, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellactually/pseuds/wellactually
Summary: Prompt: Write the same scene twice. Once with no dialogue and once without.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hope you're well!
> 
> These are scripts I wrote in screenwriting class! The script was formatted correctly for the assignment but it doesn't translate well to the archive, so I hope you'll give me a pass on that! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

FADE IN:

EXT. SKYSCRAPER ROOF -- NEW YORK CITY -- NIGHT

AGENT B (32), small and fast, an expert at hand to hand combat and weaponry, breaks open a ventilation shaft. The wind howls. Agent B hops into the ventilation shaft.

 

INT. SKYSCRAPER -- NIGHT

Agent B enters a vertical hallway, landing on her feet. She looks around and finds no cameras or guards. She goes to her left in search of a laboratory.

BEGIN MONTAGE:

Agent B opens several doors only to find a series of empty rooms.

END MONTAGE.

Agent B closes the final door and turns to find a MYSTERIOUS FIGURE (AGENT Z) at the end of the hall. Agent B hides behind a jutted portion of the wall. The Mysterious Figure lingers at the end of the hall before leaving the area. Agent B waits a beat before emerging from behind the wall and continuing down the hall to where Mysterious Figure had disappeared.

Agent B follows the hall until encountering a locked door with a four digit password. Agent B reaches into her belt and pulls out a blacklight, using it to search for fingerprints and determine the code. Agent B gains access to the door that reveals a long hallway and follows the path.

 

INT. LABORATORY -- NIGHT

Spacious. Various technical and scientific equipment scattered around a long, metal table in the center of the room. Mysterious Figure stands with their back to the door. Agent B clears her throat and Mysterious Figure whirls around, revealing Agent Z standing before her. Agent Z circles the table, pulls out her knife, and rushes Agent B. Agent B lunges and pulls out her own knife.

The two agents fight and both are evenly matched.

Agent Z tosses her knife aside and raises her fists, with Agent B mirroring her actions. Agent B and Agent Z continue fighting. Agent B gets the upper hand and knocks out Agent Z, watching as she collapses to the ground.

Agent B stares at Agent Z before pulling out her cell phone.

CUT TO:

 

INT. COUNTY JAIL -- NEW YORK CITY -- DAY

Agent Z sits behind bars. Agent B sits in a chair placed a few feet from the cell. The pair stare at each other in silence. Agent B slowly rises from her chair, before turning and exiting.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
